Rollen Week 2019
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Esta serie de fics participan en la Rollen Week del Harem de Allen Walker.
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece. Esta serie de fics participa en la Rollen Week de la página en face, El harem de Allen Walker.

**Día 1: Reloj de arena**

**Entre tú y el tiempo**

_¿Quién no se ha demorado ante el severo_

_Y tétrico instrumento que acompaña_

_En la diestra del dios a la guadaña_

_Y cuyas líneas repitió Durero?_

El reloj de Arena, Jorge Luis Borges

No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo ya había pasado desde ese día, entre su consciencia e inconsciencia no podía decir en qué lugar exacto se encontraba o cómo había llegado allí. Las memorias del decimocuarto lo consumían poco a poco y a pesar de que intentaba huir de ellas y de sus múltiples captores, solo sentía que era devorado y que él ya no era él. Estaba realmente harto, se prometió a sí mismo y a Mana que seguiría caminando, que nunca se detendría, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía si estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. Él no deseaba esto. Él había encontrado una razón para vivir. Su brazo izquierdo por los akumas, su brazo derecho por los humanos. Esa era su convicción. Y entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que pasar por eso? ¿No había tenido más que suficiente con todo lo vivido en el circo? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir más?

—Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando—se repitió a sí mismo por millonésima vez, tal vez más, ya ni sabía a ciencia cierta, pero por extraño que pareciera, ahora cada vez que decía esa frase recordaba a Road Kamelot, quien la pronunciaba entre lágrimas.

—Neah luchó por el bien de Mana, pero se supone que es un secreto.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ella sabía más de lo que decía? Probablemente sí. Pero entonces, ¿quién era Road Kamelot en realidad? Probablemente nunca lo sabría, no después de haberla visto desaparecer. ¿Ella estaba muerta? Él pensaba que había muerto desde la batalla con Lavi y después volvió a aparecer, así que ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Nuevamente como ya era costumbre, un dolor invadió su cuerpo, luchó por no caer en la inconsciencia, pero fue inútil, aunque podía jurar que escuchó una conocida voz llamarlo antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

La oscuridad no le gustaba. La detestaba. Odiaba estar dentro de ella. Pero parecía que ahora era parte de su vida una vez más, aunque probablemente nunca huyó realmente de ella.

Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, podía sentir la bruma acumulada a su alrededor, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar y no podía ver nada, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía o no los ojos abiertos, pero ¿qué más daba?

Su vida era como un clásico reloj de arena y dicha arena estaba llegando a su fin mientras caía al otro extremo. Esa arena era el escaso tiempo que le quedaba siendo el exorcista Allen Walker, para dar lugar al decimocuarto Noah, Neah.

Sentía como la desesperación inundaba su ser y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Pero otra vez escuchó esa voz llamándolo, ahora más claramente. La conocía bien y ahora sabía a quién le pertenecía.

—¿Road? —susurró, aferrándose a la idea de que realmente fuera ella. No importaba si era una Noah, lo importante era no estar solo en ese lugar.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue una habitación llena de cajas de regalos y dulces en forma de velas y junto a la cama, donde parecía que él estaba acostado, la Noah a la que había llamado.

—Despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor? —el rostro de esa chica extraña demostraba su total preocupación, tal y como ese día cuando lo rescató del calabozo.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es la realidad?

—Sí y no, esta es mi realidad actualmente. No he logrado regresar a mi cuerpo después del ataque del apócrifo.

—¿Afectó tus memorias tal y como dijo Tyki?

—El apócrifo es diferente a las inocencias que ustedes poseen.

—Pero y entonces, ¿estás bien?

—No tanto como me gustaría, pero sí. Pero olvida tu caballerosidad y deja de fingir preocupación por mí, solo responde ¿estás bien?

—No estaba fingiendo preocupación, me ayudaste, ¿no puedo ser un poco recíproco?

—Soy tu enemiga, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Realmente lo eres? Ahora ya no sé quién es un aliado y quién un enemigo, solo sé que tú me ayudaste y eso es lo que me importa actualmente.

Road sonrió.

—Me conformo con eso por el momento, ahora responde.

Allen bajó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro.

—¿Crees qué puedo estar bien? No como, no duermo, siempre estoy huyendo de todos y ni siquiera sé quién soy realmente, yo no decidí esto. Mi objetivo era convertirme en un exorcista y salvar a los akumas y a los humanos, eso era todo, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quién pase por esto? Como Tyki dijo, tengo a dos monstruos dentro de mí. Ya estoy harto, no sé qué debería hacer, dónde debería ir, en quién puedo confiar. No sé nada, toda mi vida es un desastre, ¿en verdad es el camino que debo seguir?

Road le tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Allen, ya te lo he dicho antes, tú eres Allen, tú no eres Neah, hay una razón por la que esto te sucede a ti, pero necesito que sigas adelante, que sigas caminando tal y como Mana te dijo, para que puedas llegar a la respuesta y poder recordar.

—¿Recordar? ¿Qué necesito recordar?

—El tiempo se acaba Allen, lo recordarás pronto, no te preocupes, además yo estaré aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites.

Allen sonrió de lado. Esa Noah era realmente extraña. Su supuesta enemiga terminaba ayudándolo. Irónico.

Y era cierto, el tiempo se acababa, la arena estaba por llegar al otro extremo, solo era cuestión de esperar. Esperar y encontrar la respuesta. Porque Allen era solo Allen.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero al abrir los ojos notó que Road estaba medio recostada en la cama y él tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella, mientras la Noah le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Era cierto que el tiempo de este Allen llegaba a su fin, pero el reloj de arena siempre podía voltearse y volver a empezar, dando lugar a un nuevo Allen, pero por el momento, quería disfrutar de la sensación que Road le proporcionaba con esas caricias. Nuevamente era irónico, pero le gustaba tanto que parecía que nunca se cansaría de ello y probablemente de ella tampoco.

.

.

.

N/A: Probablemente los primeros capítulos tengan alguna semejanza entre sí, pero después varía.


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece.

**Día 2: Noah**

**Gente extraña**

Se había negado a ello tantas veces y ninguna de ellas surtió efecto. Estaba tratando con ella, era obvio que no funcionaría.

—Road…—intentó persuadirla una vez más, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano y ella lo guiaba.

—Tú solo no quieres ir porque sigues enojado con Neah, pero ya te he dicho que él no tuvo la culpa de que la inocencia te utilizara.

—Indirectamente sí la tuvo.

—Y tú igual la tuviste, te recuerdo que tú fuiste quién te ofreciste a pesar de que yo me negué.

—Siempre me lo vas a recordar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Estuvieron andando varios minutos por extensos pasillos, todos diferentes entre sí, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de mármol, la cual Road abrió y contra su voluntad entraron a un gran comedor lleno de personas que conocía muy bien.

—Buenas noches Allen—le saludó Mana, quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa, listo para cenar.

—Buenas noches—saludó a todos los Noah presentes.

Road aun tomándolo de la mano, lo obligó prácticamente a sentarse en una silla frente a un gran plato de sopa y ella se sentó a su lado. Allen pudo sentir enseguida la mirada asesina que Sheryl le lanzaba cada vez que lo veía con su hija.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos completos, podemos iniciar con esta cena familiar.

Allen agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Era cierto que se llevaba muy bien con Mana y Neah, pero no sentía que fuera correcto que lo consideraran parte de la familia. Él no era un Noah después de todo.

Cenaron pacíficamente por algunos minutos. Allen veía de reojo a todos los presentes. Observando a cada uno y pensando que conocía de ellos. Hasta que por supuesto, todo terminó saliéndose de control.

—¿Hoy no tienes tarea, Road? —le preguntó Mana.

—Sí, un poco, pero le iba a pedir ayuda a Allen luego.

—¿Y por qué no a nosotros? —preguntó Devito.

—Así es, a nosotros—agregó Jasdero.

—La vez pasada que les pedí ayuda fue un desastre.

—Mentirosa.

Y como era costumbre en Bondom comenzaron a arrojar los alimentos, intentando apuntar a Road, aunque eso solo fue al principio, después solo lanzaron los alimentos por doquier.

—Qué bien los educaste—le dijo sarcásticamente Neah a Mana.

Los demás Noah intentaban evitar ser embarrados con comida, pero en uno de esos proyectiles, le dio directamente en la cara a Tyki a lo que Road comenzó a reír y se entretuvo tanto riendo que le lanzaron por los gemelos un pedazo de pastel, aunque logró evitarlo a tiempo le manchó un poco la blusa y se enojó. Estaba dispuesta a entrar a la batalla hasta que escuchó la risa de Allen. Una risa que hacía muchísimos años no escuchaba. Literalmente se estaba partiendo de risa, tanto que esperaba que no mojara los pantalones.

Pero por supuesto esa fue una gran oportunidad para los gemelos que no desaprovecharían y le lanzaron una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate dándole directamente en el cabello y resbalando poco a poco a su cara y cuerpo mientras los veía con indignación.

Ahora fue el turno de todos los Noah de reír. Allen se veía muy cómico cubierto totalmente de pastel y con su cara de humillación total.

Cuando Road pudo al fin dejar de reír, lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su baño para que se deshiciera del pastel de su cuerpo antes de que los persiguieran las hormigas. Allen tuvo que bañarse por completo y ponerse una de las ropas que Tyki le prestó, después de haberse burlado a sus anchas.

Pero mientras Allen se bañaba y vestía tuvo que sonreír ante todo lo sucedido. Había olvidado que esos eran los Noah. Una familia. Una gran familia, extraña pero unida. Todos eran importantes allí y estaban casi completos. Allen también tenía que admitir que amaba poder ser aceptado entre ellos. Era el único con ese privilegio y agradecía mucho por ello.

Salió del baño y fue a la habitación de Road mientras se secaba su largo cabello con una toalla. Al verlo entrar, Road se sentó en su cama.

—Ven te ayudo con eso.

Allen se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda dirigida hacia las piernas de ella. Road tomó la toalla y secó poco a poco lo mejor que pudo su cabello.

—Esa era la razón por la que me trajiste aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tenías que relajarte un poco.

—Vaya que funcionó.

—Me alegra escuchar que mi plan fue un éxito.

—Había olvidado que tan bien me sentía con ustedes alrededor.

—¿Somos una familia muy extraña, no crees?

—Lo son, pero se aman demasiado y eso es lo que realmente importa.

—Y tú siempre serás parte de esta familia, Allen.

Él sonrió. Le gustaba sentirse tan aceptado por ellos.

Allen se dio la vuelta y besó suavemente la frente de la chica.

—Realmente muchas gracias, Road.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Allen.

Y sonriendo, ella le devolvió el beso en la frente, llenando a Allen de una calidez que le reconfortaba el alma. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. A Road. A su Noah favorita. Y por supuesto, a su extraña familia también.

.

.

.

N/A: Hoy me di cuenta que llevo dos años escribiendo en este fandom. ¿Ya se rompieron la cabeza con el nuevo capítulo? Escucho sus teorías.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3: Sueño**

**Dreamer**

Miro hacia atrás y

Veo el camino que he recorrido

Ha sido borroso por mucho tiempo

Pero permaneciste conmigo

D&E Dreamer

Allen ya había visto la clase de sueños que Road podía crear y sabía que había otros tipos de sueños como el que le había mostrado a Lavi, aunque él no le había hablado mucho de ello, solo le contó la manera en la que descubrió que ella usaba su apariencia, "parece que te gusta Allen" le había dicho a la Noah.

Pero, ahora cada vez que lograba dormir un poco durante sus ya habituales y múltiples persecuciones, entraba a un curioso sueño.

Se encontraba en un gran campo de trigo, el cual había visto antes entre los recuerdos de Neah, sin embargo, estaba solo hasta que a lo lejos la encontraba a ella de pie junto a un extraño árbol. En los primeros sueños ahí terminaba todo, simplemente la miraba allí parada, pero conforme iba soñando con eso con mayor frecuencia el sueño iba avanzando.

Ella estaba de pie junto al árbol, mientras su cabello y su blanco vestido se movía con la brisa que acariciaba también a los trigos en el campo.

—¿Road?

Ella lo miraba sonriente.

—Allen, llegaste, te estaba esperando.

—¿Sabías que vendría?

—Por supuesto.

Pero a pesar de que ella se veía alegre por su llegada y de que esperaba su presencia en ese lugar, no iban a ninguna otra parte.

Road le extendía la mano y él un poco dudoso al principio, la tomaba. La mano de Road era cálida, ya lo había notado antes, especialmente cuando ella lo acompañó en los recuerdos de Kanda, agradecía inmensamente que ella hubiera estado a su lado en esos momentos, no tenía ni idea qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera visto todo eso solo. Era bastante obvio porqué Kanda odiaba a la Orden, incluso él al enterarse de ello, aún no había sido capaz de perdonar aquella historia de amor y tragedia que su supuesto hogar y familia habían creado solo para ganar la guerra contra el Conde y los Noah. Pero, ¿por qué la mano de Road le transmitía tanta calidez siendo ella su enemiga? ¿Y por qué le mostraba esa dulce sonrisa que parecía dedicada solo a él?

La Noah lo invitó a sentarse junto al árbol. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en dónde Road simplemente veía el paisaje, pero Allen la miraba a ella. Era tan extraña que al parecer nunca la entendería por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, rompiendo así el silencio.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La última vez que te vi, parecía que habías desaparecido.

—No he podido recuperar mi cuerpo, pero estoy bien, ya que por lo menos puedo comunicarme contigo de esta manera.

—¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?

—Lamentablemente sí, esto solo es un sueño, me gustaría que fuera la realidad y poder estar a tu lado nuevamente, pero por ahora es imposible.

—¿Llegará el día en que puedas estarlo?

—Probablemente cuando llegues a esta mansión, yo ya estaré recuperada.

—¿Estás tú en esa mansión?

—Te estoy esperando.

—Mi maestro me dijo que, si llego a ella, obtendré respuestas.

—Las tendrás, pero debes estar listo para ellas.

Allen frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si no lo estoy? ¿Y si deseo quedarme aquí contigo?

—¿Por qué desearías quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Aquí no hay dolor, aquí estás tú.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Esta no es tu realidad, solo es un sueño Allen.

—Pero mi realidad no me gusta, no quiero volver a ella.

—Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que seguir caminando.

—No puedo Road, ya no puedo hacerlo.

La chica tomó su mano izquierda con la inocencia y la atrajo a su boca para darle un pequeño beso. Allen sintió cosquillas al recordar cómo esos labios se sentían sobre los suyos.

—Allen, tú puedes hacerlo. Yo estaré contigo.

—Pero, solo estás conmigo en mis sueños.

—Pero siempre estarás en mis pensamientos, así podremos estar unidos.

Allen comenzaba a enojarse. No le gustaba la idea de regresar a la realidad, era demasiado dolorosa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se giró y abrazó a Road por la cintura, recostando su frente en el hombro de la chica.

—¿Cuándo duerma vendrás por mi otra vez?

—Por supuesto, te lo prometo.

Allen se quedó en esa posición unos momentos. ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser tan pacífica como sus sueños? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir esa realidad? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse allí con Road? Porque el decimocuarto se apoderaría de tu cuerpo y Allen desaparecería, se respondió a sí mismo. A pesar de lo difícil que fuera, tenía que seguir. Seguir y encontrar aquella mansión en donde estaban las respuestas. La mansión que ya había visitado en sueños. La mansión donde Road lo esperaba.

—El sueño se termina cuando se hace realidad—se dijo a sí mismo. Soltó a Road para poder mirarla.

—Si regreso a la realidad, ¿tú estarás en esta misma mansión? ¿Podré verte? —Allen necesitaba tener al menos esa esperanza.

—Probablemente sí, te he estado esperando incluso en la realidad.

—¿Si vuelvo a dormir, podré verte en mis sueños?

—Por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, cuidar de tus sueños.

Allen sonrió y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

—Entonces supongo que tengo que irme.

—Aquí estaré esperándote, Allen. Siempre lo he hecho.

Alejándose lentamente de ella y sin perderla de vista hasta el último momento, Allen regresó. Era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad y de buscar esa mansión de sus sueños. Road estaría allí para brindarle esa paz y tranquilidad que solo conocía en sus sueños, pronto la conocería realmente, pero por el momento, se conformaría con cerrar los ojos y soñar. Soñar con el día en que al fin se encontrara con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 4: Encuentro**

**La razón por la que estás aquí**

Me voy hacia la luz y mi corazón se dispara.

Respiro ese dulce perfume y me siento completo.

Tu presencia junto a mí llena todos mis sentidos de la alegría.

Anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu – Rie fu

Había perdido tanto en el camino. Tim ya no estaba más con él. Le dolía terriblemente no verlo volar cerca de él y por más que intentara llamarlo, él no venía. Logró perder a Jhonny y al General Tiedoll utilizando el arca, aunque en sus planes de ese momento también estaba el huir de Kanda, pero tan caprichoso como era, lo siguió. Le contó su historia, pero fueron atacados por múltiples akumas y mientras luchaban, se le perdió de vista y no volvió a encontrarlo. Así que después de mucho esfuerzo, de haber sufrido hambre, sueño y sed, había logrado llegar a la mansión que su maestro le había mencionado.

Recordaba ese lugar porque era el escenario de sus sueños, un campo de trigo, un extraño árbol y una gran mansión, solo que en esta ocasión no encontró a la causante de sus sueños.

Intentó tocar a la puerta, pero dado que nadie le contestó, entró por sí mismo.

Si por fuera la mansión se veía enorme por dentro lo era aún más. Los salones eran amplios, ornamentados con diversos muebles antiguos, pero bien conservados. Caminó un poco con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero fue inútil, por más que llamaba, nadie respondía. Decidió seguir inspeccionando la casa, había un gran comedor acompañado de una cocina bien equipada, pero lamentablemente para su estómago, no había nada para comer.

Posteriormente, subió a las escaleras y en el segundo piso encontró varias habitaciones, cada una de ellas era el triple de grande que la suya en la Orden, cada una tenía una aparentemente cómoda cama, la cual estaba hecha.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando al abrir una de las habitaciones, la última para ser exactos, encontró que, en aquella cama, yacía alguien. Se acercó con prisa y tal y como se esperaba y deseaba era Road. Estaba profundamente dormida, abrazando una almohada blanca casi tan grande como ella, ya que la abrazaba tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas. Sonrió al verla así, se veía realmente adorable. Pero ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Despertarla?

Se acercó un poco más a ella y observó su rostro detenidamente. Nunca se había fijado que sus pestañas fueran tan largas y eso que ya la había tenido cerca antes, pero ella era tan intensa en varios sentidos de la palabra que simplemente se perdía en sus ojos y no lograba ver otra cosa, pero por suerte ahora había logrado ver un poco más de ella.

—Road—pronunció suavemente.

Ella giró sobre sí misma y soltó la almohada con una mano para agitarla frente al rostro de Allen, como intentando ahuyentar a algún molesto mosquito.

Allen un poco sorprendido, rio. No se esperaba aquello, pero su risa la terminó de despertar. ¿Tenía el sueño ligero?

La Noah se sentó en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados y se acomodó un poco el cabello en un aparente intento de despertarse bien.

—¿Road? —volvió a llamarla Allen.

La Noah abrió los ojos rápidamente al escucharlo. Lo miró por unos segundos en completo shock, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Allen ya estaba acostumbrado un poco a ese contacto tan espontáneo, pero como estaba un poco débil no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el suelo con ella aferrada a su cuello.

—Allen—susurró ella con una increíble felicidad.

Y por segunda vez, Allen fue sorprendido por un beso. Nuevamente lo besaba y aunque la vez pasada no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan efusivo recibimiento, esta vez devolvió ligeramente el beso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué.

Cuando el beso terminó, Road volvió a mirarlo, solo que en esa ocasión fue como si lo escaneara de la cabeza a los pies, como si no creyera que fuera él.

—Lo lograste—le dijo al terminar su escrutinio—, estás aquí conmigo.

¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquila después de besarlo? Él seguramente estaba sonrojado.

—¿No confiabas en que lo lograría?

—Claro que confiaba, pero aun así es sorprendente. Me alegra tanto.

—Ya lo noté—le respondió, poniéndose de pie.

—No siento que te haya molestado mi recibimiento, no es la primera vez que te beso, aunque tampoco la vez anterior te disgustó.

Allen prefirió no responder a eso. Road al notar su silencio por la vergüenza que sentía prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

—Estuve buscando por toda la casa hasta que logré encontrarte.

—Lo siento, es que, aunque he logrado recuperar mi cuerpo, aún estoy un poco cansada por lo que duermo mucho.

—No pensé que ustedes durmieran.

—Te recuerdo que somos humanos también.

El chico sonrió. No se había dado cuenta que extrañaba esa extraña relación que tenía con la Noah.

—¿Realmente estás bien?

—Mucho mejor que antes sí.

—¿Mucho mejor que cuando me visitabas en mis sueños?

—Así es, mucho mejor.

—Me alegro. Me sentí muy culpable que por protegerme hayas desaparecido y…

Allen se detuvo. Quería confesar cómo se sentía, pero le era difícil.

Road igualmente se percató de ello y le sonrió.

—¿Estás aquí para saber la verdad? Entonces, solo tienes que esperar un poco más y lo sabrás todo. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco y yo te preparo algo para que comas?

—¿Me prepararás algo?

—Debes estar hambriento.

—La verdad sí.

La comida siempre era bien recibida, así que Allen le tomó la palabra y se recostó en la cama para descansar un poco, mientras ella cocinaba. Al terminar la cena, lo llamó. Cenaron en un tranquilo silencio y al concluir volvió a llevarlo a la habitación.

—Puedes quedarte aquí a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, descansa bien.

—¿Y tú a dónde irás? —le preguntó rápidamente con un poco de pánico evidente, al ver que se iba.

—Hay más habitaciones.

—¿Tienes que irte? —suplicó.

Road regresó junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero estar solo, lo he estado mucho tiempo y no lo soporto.

—Pero has tenido compañía en este viaje.

—Cuando ustedes me salvaron, me fui con Tim, después me encontré con Jhonny, Kanda y el general Tiedoll, pero Tim fue destruido por mi culpa, así que logré dejar a los demás atrás, aunque pensé que sería imposible perder de vista a Kanda. Pero a pesar de que yo los dejé atrás, no puedo evitar sentirme solo, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era saber que cuando durmiera me encontraría contigo.

Road lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

—Comprendo Allen, entonces no me iré, me quedaré aquí contigo y puedes estar seguro de que jamás te dejaré, independientemente de lo que suceda mañana.

Allen suspiró y se recostó en la cama cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Odio sentirme tan vulnerable, pero gracias, Road.

El joven sintió como Road subía a la cama, se sentaba sobre su abdomen y le quitaba las manos de su rostro.

—Aquí estaré para siempre solo para ti, Allen. Sabes que te quiero.

Allen sonrió. Era bueno escuchar que alguien dijera eso de él. Road inclinó su rostro hacia el de él y le dio otro pequeño beso. El chico solo la abrazó mientras ella se acostaba a su lado. Había deseado tanto el contacto con alguien y presentía que era aún más especial que ese contacto fuera con Road, pero por el momento no se lo diría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 5: Sangre**

**Rojo**

Ya la había probado antes. La sangre de Allen Walker. En ese día sin fin en la ciudad rebobinada, cuando se presentó por primera vez frente a él. Le había clavado directamente en su ojo izquierdo uno de sus dulces y ahí estaba, ese cálido y espeso líquido carmesí. Lo saboreo con gusto. Era la primera vez que lamía la sangre de alguien y fue una sensación inigualable. Y desde ese día se había vuelto adicta a ella. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Road Kamelot ansiaba encontrarse con aquel exorcista que quiere salvar a los akumas. Quería volver a probar esa deliciosa sangre adictiva. Así que cuando se dio la oportunidad, se encontró con él en el arca, pero ¿por qué lo había besado en vez de herirlo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero una extraña sensación inundó su pecho y desde allí lo supo. No era adicta a su sangre, era adicta a él, a todo él. No quería estar lejos de él ni un segundo. Irónico. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba viendo como Tyki lo hería.

Allen sangraba y esa sensación no le gustaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era su plan atraerlos hasta allí y sabía que no podía detener la pelea con Tyki. En un intento de tranquilizarse, desvío su objetivo a Lavi, viendo la sangre del joven Bookman tal vez encontraría una respuesta.

Pero no fue así, Allen salió victorioso y a pesar de que había destruido el corazón de Lavi, él ganó el juego. Por lo menos Allen dejaría de sangrar.

Pasó bastante tiempo para que lo volviera a ver y cuando lo hizo, no dudó en ayudarlo de la única manera que pudo. Poco tiempo después, todo fue de mal en peor y aunque quería protegerlo eso ya no estaba en sus posibilidades.

.

Roja. Su vida siempre había sido roja. Su brazo inmóvil era rojo. Y luego la extraña marca en su ojo también lo fue. El rojo lo perseguía, su día a día estaba teñido de ese fatídico color. La sangre era parte de su vida. Suya, de las personas que murieron trágicamente y ahora eran akumas y luego de esas armas para matar cuando al fin su alma era liberada.

Pero ese era su camino por seguir a pesar de que el color no le agradara. Ya que solo lograba atraer la guerra, la agresividad, la ira. No era para nada su color favorito.

Su vida fue cambiando poco a poco, para bien al principio, logrando entrar a la Orden y convertirse en exorcista, pero luego solo fue empeorando, era como si un trágico destino lo atrapara. Y terminó quedándose solo, siendo perseguido por todos.

En una larga y fría noche ya se encontraba exhausto de huir, los akumas lo localizaban fácilmente, decían que habían encontrado al decimocuarto. ¡Él era Allen, un exorcista!

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos akumas había destruido, unos treinta, cincuenta tal vez y aún habían más. Ya no le quedaba energía, el hecho de luchar día y noche durante tanto tiempo contra las memorias del decimocuarto, lo tenían exhausto y no ayudaba en nada ser un prófugo de la Orden. Él no podía regresar, si lo hiciera sería nuevamente encarcelado.

Ya no podía ni un minuto más. ¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencido? No lo quería, pero su mundo se estaba tornando negro. Creyó que solo fue por un momento o por lo menos así lo sintió, pero cuando se dio cuenta había alguien parado frente a él y todos los akumas se esfumaban con demasiada prisa.

Tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos para así identificar a la persona que lo ayudó. No tuvo que hacer mucho, ya que ella se dio la vuelta para arrodillarse frente a él. Sí, era ella.

—Maldición, mírate Allen, estás lleno de heridas.

—Tú también—fue lo único que pudo responder por una extraña razón.

—Yo me curo rápido, tú no, por si no lo recuerdas.

Ella tenía varias heridas sangrantes las cuales ya estaban cerrando, pero la sangre seguía allí. Sin pensarlo le limpió la sangre que goteaba en su labio, mientras ella lo veía fijamente.

—¿Tú me salvaste? ¿Te interpusiste entre los akumas y yo?

—Te estabas desmayando, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Pero ellos querían capturarme, ¿eso no era beneficioso para ti?

—Lo era, pero no sé realmente porqué lo hice, simplemente actué sin pensar.

—A veces parece que en realidad me amas.

—¿A veces? ¿Parece? Ya te he dicho que sí te amo, ¿qué tan difícil es entenderlo?

Allen se quedó callado. Lo había confesado con tal seriedad que no había lugar para las dudas. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres tan lindo y sonrojado aún más.

Road se acercó lentamente a él. Allen no pudo moverse para alejarse, se había perdido en su dorada mirada. Pero se tensó al sentir cómo la Noah lamía la sangre que iba desde una de sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios. Fue tan lento, pero a la vez tan rápido. Mil y una sensaciones llegaron al joven instantáneamente.

—Sí, amo todo de ti, incluso tu dulce sangre, Allen.

Los oídos le zumbaban, su corazón palpitaba con prisa, sentía su cara arder, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? ¿No era mejor alejarse de ella? ¿Huir? ¿Por qué solo podía perderse en su mirada?

Road que aún seguía muy cerca de él, capturó sus labios suavemente, mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambos manos.

Y Allen seguía sin poder moverse. Sintió el suave contacto con los labios de Road y se tensó aún más al sentir que ella introducía su lengua en su boca. Sabía totalmente a sangre, su propia sangre. Era tan extraño, pero no por eso era grotesco. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, verdad? Su mente ya estaba afectada.

Road soltó sus labios y sin quererlo soltó un pequeño gruñido de indignación a lo que ella sonrió con orgullo nada disimulado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías más?

Nuevamente solo podía verla, no podía responder, solo intentar que su mirada transmitiera sus pensamientos. Sí, estaba loco. Pero, no quería alejarse de ella. La sensación de estar a su lado era intensa y a la vez cálida, un gran contraste, tal y como era Road Kamelot. Tal y como el rojo que adornaba el cielo en ese atardecer.

—Bien Allen, si quieres más, te puedo dar mucho más.

Allen tragó grueso. Estaba perdido. Pero, al final de cuentas fue totalmente su decisión y aceptaría todo lo que esa extraña Noah pudiera y quisiera darle. ¿Qué más podía perder?


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 6: Día de invierno**

**White destiny**

En este cielo azul que no tiene un final  
déjame vivir, tener un destino como tú  
podríamos cubrir el mundo de nieve blanca los dos

White destiny. Pretear

El invierno había llegado puntual ese año y a pesar de que había mucho frio esa mañana como para querer levantarse, Allen se puso de pie enseguida. Ese sería un gran día y lo había esperado con ansias. Se dio un buen baño con agua caliente y se alistó lo mejor que pudo. Lavi le había dado unos buenos consejos al respecto. Se puso una camisa de manga larga negra, con una gabardina del mismo color, además de un pantalón oscuro y unas botas cafés. Incluso se había enrollado en el cuello una suave y cálida bufanda blanca.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta su destino. Una linda cafetería en la ciudad, en donde escogió un lugar junto a la ventana y se sentó a esperar, dado que había llegado con 30 minutos de adelanto de la hora acordada.

Mientras tanto, Road se terminaba de arreglar. Vestía una blusa de mangas largas morada con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón azul oscuro de algodón. Usaba unas botas de terciopelo también moradas y una bufanda azul. Además de un suéter estilo poncho negro circular, con el cuello de terciopelo blanco, además de un gran lazo blanco y negro en su cuello.

—¿Lista para tu cita? —le dijo Tyki sonriente.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—No sé cómo puedes salir de casa con este frio.

—Lo hago por ver a Allen.

—Lo hubieras traído aquí.

—No sé si sea buena idea.

—En eso tienes razón, pero deberías intentarlo.

Había terminado de vestirse con un poco de tiempo extra, pero aun así caminó con un poco de prisa, porque sabía que Allen era demasiado puntual. Y como supuso, a pesar de que llegó 10 minutos antes, él ya estaba allí. Sin embargo, no podía disculparse por la tardanza, Allen nunca se lo permitía. Todo un caballero.

—Hola Allen—saludó al sentarse frente a él.

—Hola Road, gusto en verte.

—Nos vimos hace poco.

—¿Y? Siempre es un gusto verte.

Road decía esas cosas a propósito para que Allen le respondiera de esa manera y él lo sabía bien.

Comieron un pedazo de pastel y un chocolate caliente mientras hablaban un poco de su día a día. Era sorprendente como el tema de conversación nunca se agotaba para ellos. Lo importante siempre era la compañía y presencia del otro. Dado todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese punto, lo aprovecharían sin excepciones.

Road había estado pensando en lo que Tyki le había dicho. ¿Sería tan malo llevar a Allen a su casa? Tenía una familia rara, pero eso era todo, no es como si Allen no les agradara a pesar de todo.

Terminaron su postre y caminaban por la ciudad, deseando que la primavera llegara pronto para poder ver nuevamente a las aves volar por los alrededores y que los inmensos campos se llenaran de flores.

—Quiero un helado—mencionó Road.

—¿Un helado? ¿Con este frio?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? No creo ser la única persona que toma helado aún en invierno.

—Lo sé, pero espero que no te dé más frio por ello.

Road compró un gran helado de vainilla, mientras Allen compraba unas crepas de fresa y cajeta. Allen sabía que a Road no le gustaba que gastara en ella, así que no lo ofreció, ella decía que prefería que su dinero se lo gastara en él mismo. Lo agradecía, pero a veces exageraba. Aunque no podía culparla, ya que sabía bien su historial de deudas.

Se sentaron en unas bancas en un parque para comer nuevamente.

—El clima hace que me dé más hambre.

—Yo siempre tengo hambre, no importa la estación del año.

—Tragón—rio Road.

Unos minutos más habían pasado y Road ya se encontraba un poco más segura acerca de su petición.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —le preguntó aún un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tu casa? ¿Segura?

—Sí, no hay problema. Creo que es buena idea.

—Si tú lo crees así, está bien. Vamos.

Como ya habían terminado de comer, se pusieron de pie y Road guio a Allen a su hogar, pero dado que el clima se había puesto un poco más frio con el paso del tiempo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el helado había hecho que tuviera aún más frio.

Allen notó claramente que Road comenzaba a frotar sus manos entre sí, por suerte estaba preparado.

Sacó de la bolsa de su gabardina sus guantes blancos y se los puso a Road ante su mirada de sorpresa. Tomó una de sus manos y la metió junto con la suya en uno de los bolsillos de dónde había sacado los guantes.

—Creo que te regalaré unos guantes—fue lo único que dijo y le agradecía que no le hubiera reprochado el hecho de que él tenía razón.

Caminaron de esa manera por unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran casa. Road se acercó a la prueba e intentó a abrir, pero no pudo, lo cual le extrañó.

—¿No hay nadie? —se preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Road?

—No, nada. Es solo que está cerrado, pero tengo llave.

Road sacó de su bolso pequeño la llave y abrió, dejando a Allen pasar.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo, empieza a nevar.

—Tienes razón, vamos a la sala de estar, ahí hay una chimenea.

Allen caminó detrás de Road, llegando al lugar indicado y se sentó mientras ella encendía la chimenea.

—Es una casa muy linda—mencionó.

—Gracias.

No sabía ninguno de los dos porqué, pero no sabían qué decir. Se conocían bien, se llevaban bien y se querían mucho, pero el estado actual de su relación era un poco extraño.

Por suerte, había un piano allí.

—¿Puedo tocar?

Road sonrió. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Allen tocar.

—Por supuesto. Quiero escucharte.

Los dos se sentaron en el banquillo frente al piano y Allen comenzó a tocar. Road cerró los ojos, sintiendo claramente la suave melodía que Allen le proporcionaba.

—Me encanta como tocas.

—No es para tanto.

—Es en serio. Tocas muy bien.

Allen se sonrojó mientras comenzaba con otra melodía. Ahora era capaz de tocar más temas sin problemas.

Al terminar, Road aplaudió con entusiasmo.

—Precioso. Simplemente magnífico.

A Allen le encantaba la paz que sentía al estar al lado de Road. Se sentía tan alegre, tan dichoso. Se acercó a ella para poder darle un pequeño beso.

—Gracias Road.

Road aprovechó el atrevimiento de Allen para poder también besarlo.

Cuando el resto de los Noah regresaron a su hogar, del cual se habían ido para dejarlos solos, se encontraron con ambos durmiendo abrazados en el sofá de la sala de estar, con sus frentes juntas y sus pies enrollados con los del otro.

Tyki divertido, subió a su alcoba a buscar una sábana para cubrirlos.

—Duerman bien par de tortolos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 7: Primer beso**

**Confiesa**

—¿En serio vas a hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, nos hace falta un poco de diversión, ¿no crees?

—Pero probablemente no diga nada.

—Pues, aunque hasta el día de hoy no haya hablado del tema, yo lo obligaré a hacerlo.

—Eres un poco cruel.

—No me digas que tú no sientes curiosidad. Ustedes ya la conocían antes que yo y ni siquiera por ese hecho tienen idea de porqué lo hizo.

—Tienes razón. Fue totalmente impactante ver tal cosa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Mira, allí está nuestra víctima.

Lavi corrió un poco para alcanzar a Allen quien salía de la cafetería. Dado que la nueva sede de la Orden era mucho más grande que la anterior, si llegaba a perderlo de vista en ese momento se iba a tardar mucho en buscarlo y él tenía curiosidad en ese instante.

Lenalee siguió a Lavi, intentando aguantar la risa por todo el asunto.

—¡Allen! —llamó el pelirrojo y el exorcista se detuvo al escucharlo.

—Hola Lavi, ¿qué sucede? Te ves muy entusiasmado.

—Y lo estoy por una buena razón—le dijo alegre mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Allen para que no escapara—tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

—¿Unas preguntas? ¿Cuáles?

En eso, llegó Lenalee junto a ellos y por la mirada que le dedicó, Allen supo que algo tramaban y era en contra de él. ¡Tenía que huir! Pero claro, Lavi no se lo permitió.

—Acabo de recordar que en un rato saldré en una nueva misión, debo prepararme, ¿hablamos otro día?

—No intentes persuadirme, Allen. Ya sé que hoy no tienes una nueva misión.

Allen suspiró mientras Lavi lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras a su habitación y Lenalee los seguía con un poco de pena y lástima. Solo un poco, ya que igual quería saber.

El joven Bookman, obligó a Allen a sentarse en su cama mientras él arrastraba una silla y sentaba frente a él para comenzar a interrogarlo.

—Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte y espero que respondas con la verdad.

Allen volvió a suspirar. Su tortura apenas comenzaba.

—¿El beso que Road te dio, fue tu primer beso?

Allen lo miró con sorpresa y vergüenza mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo. ¿De eso querían hablar?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué mencionas eso ahora?

—Curiosidad. Hace falta un poco de emoción por aquí.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? Puedes divertirte con cualquier otra cosa, ¿por qué sacar ese tema a relucir ahora?

—No me digas que tú no has pensado en ello.

Allen se quedó callado por unos momentos. Era obvio que lo había pensado. Jamás se imaginó que Road lo recibiera tan efusiva y cariñosamente.

—Eso es un sí—rio Lavi.

—¿Y cómo no quieres que piense en ello siendo tan extraño?

—¿Extraño en qué sentido? ¿Repulsivo o agradable?

—Yo no dije ni repulsivo ni agradable, simplemente fue extraño porque no me lo esperaba.

—Pero dado que no la empujaste ni rechazaste, supongo que te gustó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es obvio Allen, estabas más que preparado para luchar ese día ¿y no pudiste evitar que te besara o rechazarla?

Nuevamente Allen se quedó mudo. Lo reflexionó un poco. Sí pudo haberla empujado, pero siendo su primer beso y dada las circunstancias no pudo reaccionar.

—Te dije que te gustó—continuó Lavi—¿cómo estuvo? ¿fue suave, lindo, cálido?

—No tengo punto de comparación, así que no sé.

Lavi frunció el ceño. ¿En serio su amigo era tan malo con las mujeres?

—¿No te ha gustado nadie antes?

—No he conocido a muchas chicas en mi vida, así que no.

—¿Y qué me dices de la científica asiática?

—¿Loufa? Oh, ella es amable. Muy amable.

—Y le gustas. ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—¡Yo no le hice nada!

Allen comenzaba a enojarse. ¿quería tacharlo de playboy o qué?

—Siempre dices que no haces nada, pero ¿cómo es que sin hacer nada le gustas tanto a Road como a Loufa?

—De Loufa en verdad no hice nada. Absolutamente nada. De hecho, me conoció en un momento muy vulnerable. Y yo la trataba igual que a Shifu y a Rikei. Y si hablamos de Road, es obvio que no es cierto, aunque no sé por qué lo dice.

—Allen, ¿en verdad crees que miente? ¿Cuántas veces te dijo ese día que te ama y le gustas? Yo solo escuché una, pero según Lenalee me contó, volvió a decirlo después cuando venciste a Tyki.

—Es cierto que lo dijo, pero eso no asegura nada.

—¿Y el beso no importa? Además, no te lo he contado, pero cuando me llevó a su mundo de los sueños, ¿sabes cómo logré vencerla? Ella estaba disfrazada de ti, así que simplemente apuñalé al Allen de mis sueños y logré ganar el juego. Y lo hice simplemente porque ella parecía interesada en ti.

—¿Es en serio? —eso en verdad tampoco se lo esperaba.

—Absolutamente. ¿En verdad no le hiciste nada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó abochornado—cuando la conocí, simplemente me clavó uno de sus dulces en mi ojo izquierdo y me…—Allen se detuvo. No le había dicho esa parte ni siquiera a Lenalee quién estuvo allí con él.

—¿Te…? ¿Te hizo algo más?

Allen dudó si debía decirle o no, pero su amigo no lo dejaría en paz si no lo decía, así que lo confesó con la mirada al suelo.

—Me abrazó. ¡Pero solo para demostrarme que era humana!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa demostración con un abrazo?

—Me dijo que su cuerpo era cálido como el de un humano.

Lavi brincó de su asiento sorprendido.

—¿Te abrazó para que sintieras la calidez de su cuerpo?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y tampoco la alejaste? ¿Qué sucede contigo? —replicó burlón.

—Oye—se defendió—no supe que hacer.

—Si que ella te deja sin palabras.

Allen lo miró enojado y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Ya acabaste con tu interrogatorio?

—No. Una pregunta más.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué harás cuándo la vuelvas a ver? No creo que ella esté muerta con algo tan simple.

—Yo tampoco creo que esté muerta, pero ¿por qué debería hacer algo al respecto?

—¿Y si te vuelve a besar? ¿Lo aceptarás?

—No creo que lo vuelva a hacer. ¡¿Y por qué lo aceptaría?!

—Porque parece que no te molesta en nada que lo haga, ni tampoco su cercanía. No pensé que el amor fuera recíproco.

—¡Lavi!

—Él tiene toda la razón—intervino Lenalee quién solo había escuchado en silencio, ya que, si decía algo, probablemente solo le saldría la risa.

—Escucha bien Lavi—le dijo el exorcista poniéndose de pie—no sé porqué Road me besó, no sé porqué dice amarme, yo no le hice absolutamente nada para que terminara enamorada de mí, solo no reaccioné al beso porque fue de sorpresa y por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ¡fue mi primer beso! ¿por qué no debería gustarme mi primer beso?

Lavi y Lenalee se miraron sorprendidos.

—Porque fue tu enemiga quien te lo dio. ¿Eso no cambiaría las cosas?

Allen gruñó de frustración.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya contesté muchas cosas, no voy a decir nada más.

Y dicho esto, se volvió a sentar, cruzó los brazos y dejó de mirarlos.

—Ok—aceptó Lavi divertido—veo que te apena aceptar que estarías más que dispuesto a aceptar otro beso de Road o incluso dárselo tú mismo. Cuando la vuelva a ver se lo comentaré.

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero antes de que Allen pudiera hacer algo, Lavi tomó la mano de Lenalee para salir corriendo de allí.

—Eres cruel—le dijo Lenalee a Lavi, mientras al fin podía reír a gusto.

—Lo sé—aceptó el joven pelirrojo.

Pero, mientras tanto, Allen en su habitación, se tumbaba en la cama con total frustración. Jamás admitiría que sí se le había cruzado muchas veces por la cabeza, las imágenes de Road volviéndolo a besar y como acertó Lavi, incluso se imaginaba a sí mismo, besándola.

—Debo haber perdido la cabeza—se recriminó con un suave suspiro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día extra 1: Crossover**

**Fan**

No se lo podía creer, sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto, ¡lo había conseguido!

Road corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de Allen y abrió la puerta sin tocar, por lo que se lo encontró a medio vestir.

—¡No tocaste! ¡Me estaba vistiendo! —se quejó el muchacho, poniéndose a prisa la camisa para cubrirse, pero Road lo ignoró totalmente.

—¡Lo logré, Allen! ¡Gané!

Allen la miró sorprendido con la noticia.

—¿En serio lo lograste? Debiste estar pegada a la televisión todo el día para lograrlo.

—Error. Me las regalaron.

—¿Te las regalaron? ¿Quién?

—La fanbase a la que he donado para proyectos durante años, me las separó.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo por eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No pensé que algo así tuviera esos beneficios.

Allen sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que tan emocionada se sentía Road al haber ganado esas entradas.

—Es un pase doble, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto, Road. ¿Es en una semana, verdad?

—Así es, el viernes a las 6pm.

Road había ganado unas entradas para asistir a una grabación de un programa de cocina, pero lo importante no era eso, si no los invitados que tendrían esa noche. Su actor favorito Tsuruga Ren era el invitado de esa noche para probar los platillos que prepararía una actriz novata llamada Kyouko que conoció en su debut en el drama que coprotagonizó con él. Ren era actualmente nombrado como el actor número uno de Japón, ya había ganado multitud de premios, pero a Road nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona. Por suerte, en esa ocasión, los boletos eran regalados, solo tenías que estar al pendiente de los programas de esa cadena televisiva, responder algunas preguntas por correo electrónico y listo. Pero lo había intentado a lo largo de una semana sin éxito. Hasta que, un grupo de fans a donde ella pertenecía, le habían separado unos boletos. Tuvo muy buena suerte.

.

Cuando llegó el día, a Road prácticamente le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

—¿Aún no te lo crees, verdad? —le preguntó Allen al verla así de emocionada, cuando entraban al recinto.

—La verdad aún no.

Poco tiempo después, el programa televisivo comenzó y la actriz invitada apareció en el escenario.

—Buenas noches Kyouko-san, bienvenida—saludó el MC.

—Muy buenas noches a todos, me siento honrada de haber sido invitada a su programa.

—¿Ella es la novata de la que me has hablado? —le preguntó Allen a Road al oído.

—Así es. Apareció junto con Ren en Dark Moon como la antagonista y lo hizo muy bien. Tiene un gran futuro.

Como punto principal del programa, Kyoko tuvo que preparar una cena al estilo japonés, sin saber quién sería el indicado para probarla.

—Me da risa algo—le comentó Road a Allen.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Ren haya aceptado estar en un programa de este estilo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Él no es muy afectivo a la comida, dice que solo come lo esencial.

—¿En serio? ¿Será publicidad nada más?

—No lo creo, él no es el tipo de actor que se presta para eso.

—¿Y entonces?

—Espero averiguarlo hoy mismo.

Kyoko terminó de preparar sus platillos y emplatarlos, para que la MC anunciara cuál era la estrella invitada.

—Con ustedes, esta noche tenemos como invitado especial a… ¡Al actor número uno de Japón, Tsuruga Ren!

Un gran grito de la audiencia se escuchó enseguida, incluyendo a Road, pero a pesar de que ella veía emocionada entrar a Ren al escenario, no pasó desapercibido para ella la cara de sorpresa que Kyouko puso al verlo entrar. Al parecer, ella no había sido notificada de ese detalle.

Allen en cambio, la veía fijamente, atento a todas las expresiones. La apoyaba totalmente en su amor de fan por Tsuruga Ren, pero no podía evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

Tsuruga Ren se acercó a Kyouko y probó cada uno de los platillos y a pesar de ser bastante para una sola persona, se lo acabó todo. La actriz novata se veía totalmente asombrada e incluso preocupada ante este hecho.

—¿Segura que no es fan de la comida? —le preguntó Allen a la chica feliz de su lado.

—Muy segura, es todo lo contrario a ti en ese sentido.

—¿Y entonces por qué se lo comió todo?

—Creo entender el por qué.

La sonrisa divertida de Road al decir eso, dejó intrigado a Allen. No lo entendía, pero parecía que ella en verdad conocía a Tsuruga Ren.

El programa llegó a su fin, dando lugar a un pequeño meet & great con el actor. Todas las personas tenían un número en su boleto para formarse en orden y pasar a darle la mano a Ren, pero mientras Road hacía fila y dado que era una de las primeras, escuchó algo interesante.

—¿Está usted bien, Tsuruga-san?—le preguntaba Kyouko, claramente peocupada.

—Creo—respondió él de tal forma que no fue nada convincente.

—Usted no está bien, ¿por qué se comió todo? Era demasiado, solo debía probarlo.

—¿Crees que desperdiciaría comida hecha por ti especialmente para mí, Mogami-san?

Kyouko lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de poder hablar.

—Voy por un digestivo—le dijo antes de irse corriendo de allí, dejando a Ren mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Mis sospechas eran ciertas—susurró Road.

Esa noche, fue totalmente excelente para Road al cumplir uno de sus sueños, ¡incluso le había dado la mano! Pero, Allen intentaba seguir fingiendo, pero poco a poco perdía la tolerancia.

Al llegar a casa, intentó crear una conversación, con el fin de aligerar un poco su mente.

—¿Y entonces, por qué crees que Ren comió todos los platos?

—Ren está enamorado de Kyouko—contestó Road como si nada.

—¿Y eso, cómo lo sabes?

—¿No lo notaste? Hizo eso por ella, porque la chica que le gusta le hizo de comer y no iba a desperdiciarlo, además, desde hace tiempo en algunas entrevistas que dieron por Dark Moon, Ren le lanzaba unas extrañas miradas a Kyouko y ella ni enterada.

—En serio lo conoces bien.

—Hay cosas de él que probablemente yo sé que nadie más se ha dado cuenta.

—Pareces una Stalker—rio Allen.

—¡Oye! Solo sé observar.

—Lo que tú digas, pero entonces, a Ren le gusta Kyouko, que mal por ti, ¿no?

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Pronto ya no estará soltero y no tendrás oportunidad.

—¿Y por qué quería yo una oportunidad con él? Es cierto que me encanta, pero no es para tanto.

Allen sonrió al escucharla con evidente alivio.

—Y a ti parece que te hace muy feliz escuchar eso ¿no es así, chico celoso?

—¡¿Chico celoso?!—exclamó indignado.

—¿Crees que no he notado cómo frunces el ceño cuando me emociono por Ren? Ya deberías saber que el único que me interesa de esa manera, eres tú y nadie más.

Allen bajó la mirada. Había sido descubierto.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Road le sonreía pícaramente.

—¿Cómo? —no podía negar que eso era interesante.

—Tengo algunas ideas muy ingeniosas.

—Entonces quiero verlas.

—Te prometo que no te va quedar lugar a dudas luego de verlas, Allen.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias, Road.

.

.

.

**N/A: **El anime que mencioné es Skip Beat y utilicé la temática del último cd drama que salió a la venta en el último tomo publicado y que está basado en una novela que se publicó hace dos años. Y la forma en la que puse que ganó los boletos fue lo que me pasó a mí el año pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Día Extra 2: Disfraz**

**Cacería**

_A algunos hombres los disfraces no los disfrazan, sino los revelan. Cada uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro._  
Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) Escritor británico.

—Allen, ¿me acompañas a comprar mi disfraz? —le pedía Road unos pocos días antes de Halloween. Sheryl había organizado una fiesta de disfraces y ella quería prepararse con tiempo.

—Supongo que sí, después de todo, yo igual necesito comprar el mío, aunque no he pensado que disfraz debería usar. ¿Tú ya tienes idea?

—El otro día al salir de la escuela, vi un disfraz que me encantó, pero debo comprobar si hay de mi talla.

—Espero que al ver tu traje tenga alguna idea sobre el mío. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Esa misma tarde, ambos salieron a la ciudad. Road estaba entusiasmada y fue directo a la tienda a buscar su primera opción.

—¿Qué te parece? —Road le modelaba a Allen el curioso traje de su elección.

—¿Caperucita? —Allen no sabía que pensar al respecto.

—Así es, también puedo maquillarme de algo maquiavélico, aunque tendría que comprar las pinturas y pedirle ayuda a Lenalee.

—Te queda bien—fue lo único que Allen pudo decirle, ya que jamás le diría lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, aunque al parecer, Road y él estaban sincronizados.

—Allen tengo una idea. Me voy a cambiar para ir por tu traje.

La emoción de Road al decir eso no le pasó desapercibido a Allen. Probablemente eso le traería problemas futuros.

—No lo voy a hacer—se quejaba poco después Allen cuando Road eligió su traje.

—¿Por qué no? Así iríamos de pareja.

Road había tenido exactamente la misma idea que él. Un lobo. El lobo que quiere comerse a Caperucita y por eso se negaba a disfrazarse así. Ni siquiera quería salir del vestidor para que Road diera el visto bueno.

—Si no sales cuando cuente hasta cinco, voy a entrar a buscarte—con esa clara amenaza, Allen salió enseguida.

Road lo miró de pies a cabeza y él solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. El escrutinio duró demasiado y aunque no era capaz de verla en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

—Eres un lindo y sexy lobo, Allen querido.

Y esa apenas era el inicio de su tortura.

Cuando llegó el día de Halloween, se quedó más tiempo de lo debido en su habitación, retrasando su salida para intentar pasar menos tiempo posible con miradas sobre de él y que la vergüenza lo tormentara.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Road era maquillada por Lenalee. Ya tenía su traje puesto y ahora lucía como una Caperucita sangrienta.

—Quedó perfecto, muchas gracias Lenalee—le agradeció mientras veía su excelente trabajo en el espejo.

—De nada Road, tu traje es muy lindo, pero ¿no crees que Allen ya se tardó mucho?

—Seguro que ya no tarda—rio internamente, especulando el porqué de su tardanza.

Pocos minutos después, Allen salió de la habitación sin mirar a ninguna de las dos. En cambio, Lenalee lo miró detenidamente y luego miró a Road, repitiendo la acción tres veces. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, intentando por todos los medios no reír.

Llegaron puntualmente a la fiesta para desgracia de Allen. Estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de la vergüenza.

Pero, al parecer su suerte cambiaría. Nadie parecía consciente del mensaje implícito en los trajes, parecía incluso que nadie pensaba que tuvieran relación. Fue un gran alivio para él.

Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, a disfrutar de la gran variedad que había, esa época del año le gustaba mucho, ya que siempre había buena comida. Mientras tanto, observaba como a lo lejos, Road jugaba con Jasdebi.

—Hola Allen—le saludó su amigo pelirrojo, parándose junto a él.

—Hola Lavi. Que gusto verte.

—Lindo traje—mencionó con clara burla—haces una linda pareja con Caperucita roja, pero espera a que estén solos para que te la comas.

Allen se pudo totalmente rojo enseguida. Si en verdad creía que nadie se había dado cuenta, vaya que estaba muy equivocado. Pero, mientras recuperaba el habla y su tono de piel volvía a la normalidad para intentar defenderse, notó algo al ver bien a su amigo.

—No deberías burlarte, tú hiciste lo mismo.

—Touché—dijo Lavi al verse derrotado.

Y es que Lavi iba vestido de mayordomo, mientras que Lenalee usaba un traje de maid, que se notaba que sacaba el lado más sobreprotector de Komui, probablemente esa era la razón por la que Lavi estaba allí a su lado y no con Lenalee.

—Yo no escogí el disfraz, Road se compró el de Caperucita y como quería combinar conmigo, tuve que comprar éste.

—¿Seguro que solo fue idea de Road?

¿Lavi leía las mentes o qué?

Avergonzado por millonésima vez en el día, prefirió seguir comiendo y no decir nada.

Su amigo y él se sentaron cerca de allí, haciéndose compañía y platicando un poco, hasta que Road y Tyki caminaron hacia ellos.

—Allen, Tyki nos quiere tomar una foto—mencionó Road con emoción.

—¿Una foto?

—A mi igual me tomó una con Lenalee—explicó el pelirrojo—fue una de las razones por las que Komui se puso así.

Allen lo miró asustado. Y Lavi creyó que Allen se había puesto así por el hecho de que Sheryl se enojaría al verlos tomarse una fotografía juntos.

—Calma, aprovechen que Sheryl está lejos por el momento.

Road le tomó la mano a Allen, quien seguía con una mirada de pánico que Lavi no comprendía. La chica acomodó a Allen cerca de unos adornos y le dijo que se metiera en su papel, mientras ella se ponía unos pasos en frente y aparentaba que caminaba con inocencia. Allen logró comprender lo que ella quería y suspiró con alivio, lo que Lavi notó. Se ocultó un poco, como si se ocultara para no ser visto, mientras observaba a su presa.

—Salió bien—dijo Tyki, mientras le mostraba la fotografía. Era verdad, había salido muy bien.

—¿Qué clase de fotografía creías que tomarían, Allen? —preguntó Lavi totalmente burlón al comprender lo que Allen pensaba y nuevamente logró que se sonrojara—vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado? Mientras Road preparó una foto totalmente inocente, tú pensabas algo todo lo contrario.

—Cállate Lavi.

El joven no quería callarse, pero Road llegó en ese momento con un plato de cristal con algunos dulces.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Allen? Estás actuando extraño.

—¿Extraño? —rio intentando disimular—para nada.

—Sí tú lo dices—pero Road lo conocía muy bien y no le creía nada, además había visto claramente la cara de pánico que Allen había puesto antes y logró escuchar su conversación con Lavi, así que sí se sentía abochornado, lo haría estar aún más—¿quieres un caramelo?

—Claro—Allen no se esperaba que Road, le quitara la envoltura a un chocolate y se lo metiera a la fuerza en la boca. Pero, eso no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí?

—¿Está rico? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras lo saboreaba tranquilamente.

—Mucho—respondió como pudo.

—Entonces, déjame probar.

Allen creyó que tomaría otro dulce igual para ella, pero en lugar de eso, ella le dio el plato de cristal y se puso a horcajadas sobre de él, quien yacía sentado en su silla para luego, tomar su rostro y besarlo. Pero no solo lo besó, notó claramente cómo ella metía su lengua en su boca con lentitud, pero con aprehensión y luego lo soltó.

—Es cierto, sabe muy bien—Allen casi se cae de la silla al notar que Road le había arrebatado el chocolate de su boca con ese beso. Se quedó atónito mientras la observaba saborear el dulce y tragarlo. Road mirándolo con una sonrisa altanera, le quitó el plato con dulces y se fue caminando lentamente, moviendo la falda de su disfraz.

En ese momento, Lavi quien había visto todo, se comenzó a reír con fuerza. Allen no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —dijo entre risas—no creo que sea la primera vez que ella te hace eso.

—¡Quitarme algo de la boca de esa manera sí! Además, ¡nunca lo había hecho en público!

Allen está totalmente conmocionado.

—Es decir, que te parece correcto si lo hacen cuando estén a solas.

Lavi tuvo como respuesta un gruñido entre frustración y nervios y divertido vio como Allen se ponía de pie y se iba justo por dónde Road había desaparecido de su vista.

—Yo creo que el lobo resultó cazado—rio con una notoria diversión.

Decidió ir a buscar a Lenalee esperando con ansias que a Komui ya se le hubiera pasado su lapsus de hermano sobreprotector.

Y mientras tanto, Allen y Road disfrutaban de la soledad que una habitación les ofrecía. Solo esperaban que nadie los hubiera visto entrar, ya que Allen quería demostrarle que no hubo mejor disfraz para ellos esa noche.


End file.
